King Ghidorah (MonsterVerse)
Summary The King Ghidorah (キングギドラ, Kingu Gidora) of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Monster Zero and Titanus Ghidorah, is a giant three-headed dragon daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures that appears in the Legendary's 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as one of the two primary antagonists. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, higher with Energy Absorption, Possibly High 6-A with Weather Manipulation. Name: Ghidorah, Monster Zero, The Devil, Death Song of Three Storms, The One Who is Many, False King, Larry, Moe, and Curly Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: Possibly 250 Million years old Classification: Alien Titan, claimant of the position of Alpha Predator of the ecosystem, Titanus Ghidorah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can hear sounds from supposedly thousands of miles away), Electricity Manipulation and Energy Absorption (Could absorb electricity and the energy of Godzilla through biting), Air and Weather Manipulation (Created Category VI hurricanes), Regeneration (At least Mid. Regenerated a lost head shortly after surviving his second encounter with Godzilla. Can possibly regenerate his entire body from his head), Natural Weaponry (Jaws and Tails), Radiation Manipulation (Can absorb radiation), Multiple Personalities (The middle head appears to be the leader), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3. He is millions of years old, and his heads can live independently if severed. Regenerated his left head after being bitten off by Godzilla), Skilled in stealth, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Large Size (Type 2 158.8 meters tall), minor Body Control (Can retract the claws on his tails if needed to), Possibly Resistance to Matter Destruction (Unaffected by the Oxygen Destroyer, which has been previously described as a bomb that destroys the oxygen in its radius on an atomic level), Irregular Physiology (Stated that his resistance to the Oxygen Destroyer was due to his alien biology), Resistance to Freezing temperatures (Survived being frozen in Antarctica) and Magma Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Stood in burning lava). Attack Potency: At least Country level (Easily overpowered Godzilla. Likely superior to MUTO Prime. Created a Category VI hurricane), higher with Absorption (Absorbed energy from a power plant and Godzilla himself and overpowered Godzilla who had just been freshly recharged by a nuclear bomb), Possibly Multi-Continent level with Weather Manipulation (Was causing massive storms to appear all over the Earth, would have reshaped the world after leading the rest of the Titans.) Speed: At least Supersonic (Faster than Rodan. Quickly traveled from Washington D.C. to Boston. Lifted Godzilla above the cloud level in a few minutes. Can dodge missiles), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Gravity Beams. Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly higher (Lifted Godzilla into the air above the cloud level) Striking Strength: At least Country Class, higher with Energy Absorption Durability: At least Country level (Withstood the Oxygen Destroyer, a weapon that almost killed Godzilla. Withstood extended periods of Godzilla's Atomic Breath), higher with Energy Absorption. Regeneration makes him difficult to be killed Stamina: Very high (Throughout the short timespan from being awakened, Ghidorah fought Godzilla three times and Rodan, the former being amplified in their last encounter.) Range: Several hundred meters via sheer size and most of his applications of Energy Projection. Planetary with Weather Manipulation (Was reshaping the world through both its Weather Manipulation and eventually with other Titans.) Standard Equipment: Teeth Intelligence: At least High Animalisitc. Is animalistic, but can adapt to fighting styles of Godzilla. Easily identified where Madison and ORCA is. Made a plan to reshape the planet and understood that Godzilla was behind him by looking at his reflection. Each head possesses a different cognitive function. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bio-Electrical Nature:' Ghidorah's dermal layer is covered with traces of gold which act as a conductor that carries bioelectrical currents throughout his body. He has electro-receptor molecular biology and can conduct electrical currents, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and create localized storm systems, otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. He can also fire bolts of lightning from the tips of his wings. *'Energy Drain:' Ghidorah has shown the ability to bite down onto power-lines and add the power to himself, significantly boosting his strength. He is also able to siphon the life force of his opponents through his bite, attempting to do so to Godzilla during their fight in Boston before being drawn away by the ORCA. *'Gravity Beams:' Ghidorah can shoot gravity beams (concentrated beams of electricity) from his mouths. Much like how Godzilla's dorsal plates glow whenever he's about to release his atomic breath, Ghidorah's throats glow before he fires his gravity beams. The beams are golden in color, and they are more than powerful enough to obliterate humans, buildings, and aircraft. These gravity beams are so powerful, that when Mothra was struck by all three at once, she was immediately incinerated. *'Hurricane Winds:' Ghidorah has hyper-tensile muscle tendons in his wings that are capable of generating hurricane-force winds while in flight. *'Regeneration:' Ghidorah is able to regenerate one of the three heads that was decapitated by Godzilla almost instantaneously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MonsterVerse Category:Godzilla Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Kaiju Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Wing Users